brayafandomcom-20200214-history
Ka'Esh
Ka'Esh is a powerful deity-like being who recently revealed himself in Marrakoth when faced by the entirety of Malar's Endless Hunt, Aarthrozar with his host of angelic warriors and Mielikki itself, as witnessed by Inspiration Miloš Lightbringer, King Zacharias, Shahab, Uhrig, and Ahrima. His current status and whereabouts are unknown, as are his origins and motivations. Activities in Marrakoth before the Charge of the Endless Hunt It is generally believed that Ka'Esh operated for an unknown span of time disguised as Consul Gehermos, who was responsible for communication between the Spire and Marrakoth and who was considered a powerful individual in the Council. It is unknown how Ka'Esh remained concealed in this identity for so long, and no information exists to suggest how Ka'Esh took over Gehermos' identity. The following section is speculation: Ka'Esh, or his servants, lured or abducted several powerful individuals (Galemas, Nethreza, and Drae-Lokos) to the Approach to Infinity overlooking the Gates of Eternity. Allegedly, this would mark the first time where Spire control over the Approach has been lost in the history of the Multiverse. As the breach to the mortal world opened up, Helm directed his minions to the breach, leaving a smaller force guarding the Approach. Ka'Esh or his servants could gain access to the Approach, circumvent the knowledge of Savras, and annihilate the remaining warriors of Helm seemingly without issue. This line of events suggests Ka'Esh controls power rivalling or exceeding that of certain known deities, in particular if he acted through the capacity of his servants. The Charge of the Endless Hunt Initial investigations leading up to the event The Charge of the Endless Hunt (also known as the Battle of Marrakoth) remains the largest confrontation between deities ever to have taken place in Marrakoth as far as we know it. Sensing that The Multiverse was in danger, though not certain of its nature, Mielikki had his two Archagents, Shahab and Uhrig, draft their old companions King Zacharias von Harbich, Inspiration Miloš Lightbringer, and Ahrima and set out to investigate a diffuse set of leads in Marrakoth. After a brush with a set of powerful acolytes (now presumed to be servants of Ka'Esh), the group met with the black dragon Ezokeramar who, in exchange for future favors, provided information for the party. The group subsequently investigated a set of leads, eventually bringing them to the domain of Savras. After interrogating a clueless Kobold janitor, the group realized that Galemas had transported himself directly to the Approach from Savras' domain. In following that trail, the group found their way to the Approach and defeated a small force of extremely well-trained enemies and saved Almar the Unsleeping, the last surviving defender of the Approach. Upon investigation, the party found that Helm's Keep had been cleansed of defenders and the three missing individuals had been sacrificed for an unknown purpose. The group then paid a visit to Helm who - with the help of the testimony of Almar - believed the group in their account and promised to help. The party then returned to Marrakoth to investigate further. At this point, there was a growing realization based on the account of Ezokeramar, Helm, Savras and Mielikki that Gehermos was an imposter. Final confrontation As part of the investigations, the party searched for clues near the Temple of Malar, God of the Hunt. Due to growing frustration with the lack of investigative progress and an overall inability to understand social interactions, Shahab managed to spark the wrath of Malar's servants. Because of a timely intervention by his companions, Shahab was spared and the group conveyed to Malar's servant that the greatest hunt lay before Malar right here in Marrakoth, revealing the deceiving nature of Gehermos and his current whereabouts. Immediatly upon hearing this, Malar opened the gates from his domain to Marrakoth and allowed his entire swarm of hunter-demons to stream into the city, led by the God himself. As Malar's forces barrelled down upon the presumed location of Gehermos, Aarthrozar responded in kind by arriving from the Spire with the elite guard of angelic protectors to meet Malar's incursion. Malar and Aarthrozar squared off on the plaza outside Gehermos' palace, and were soon joined by Mielikki. At this point, Shahab and his companions were already in place observing the situation. After some initial conversation, Aarthrozar realized Malar's intent and, following explanation by Mielikki and presumed communication from Savras and Helm, turned his gaze upon the palace alongside Malar, Mielikki, the entire angelic guard and the horde of the Endless Hunt. Gehermos finally emerged and addressed the combined army facing him. He then transformed into a demonic form and revealed himself as Ka'esh. As Malar and Aarthrozar began their assault, Ka'Esh vaporized Malar's weapon in flight and sent out a magical wave which froze everyone, save Ka'Esh. (tilbud til Miloš et al.) Rather than joining the attack, Mielikki managed to save the group or mortals who were immediatly transported back to Braya.